


Ice Bucket Challenge

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol asks Jongdae to film him doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Bucket Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> 1928573495% Ash’s fault.

“Just make sure you film it right the first time,” Chanyeol says as punches in the code to unlock his phone before handing it over to Jongdae. “I don’t want to have to do it twice like Joonmyun hyung did.” Since they’re sharing a hotel room for the night, Chanyeol had asked Jongdae to help him film his ALS Ice Bucket Challenge upon discovering that he had been tagged by fellow Roommate cast member Gayeon.  
  
“I know how to use a phone,” Jongdae snorts. “And I’m ninety-nine percent sure that Sehun fucked it up on purpose.”  
  
Chanyeol looks up from where he’s settling the bucket of ice he filled on the side of the tub. “That brat,” he mutters. Once everything is arranged to his satisfaction, he pushes the sleeves of his shirt up a bit. “Okay, let’s do this.”  
  
Jongdae holds up the phone, watching the little version of Chanyeol move on the screen. He hovers his thumb over the _record_ button. “Whenever you’re ready.”  
  
“I’m ready,” Chanyeol replies. “Uh, action?”  
  
Jongdae hits record and Chanyeol immediately bows to the camera. After introducing himself he does a short little speech that Jongdae isn’t really listening to because he’s distracted by the way Chanyeol’s arms look in that shirt. It’s too tight and the black does an amazing job of showing off the way his muscles move as he continues talking with his hands.  
  
When Chanyeol is done talking, he steps into the tub, which is already filled with really cold water, and Jongdae almost forgets to move the camera so Chanyeol stays centered in the video. Chanyeol is either smiling or grimacing (Jongdae can’t really tell) as he reaches for the bucket. He quickly scoops up some of the water into his ice-filled bucket and dumps the contents over his head.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be dumping ice water on top of your head?” Jongdae asks as soon as he pulls his thumb off the button. “Not just cold water with a bit of ice in it?”  
  
“Close enough,” Chanyeol says. “It’s the water is fucking cold in here anyway, isn’t that the whole point?”  
  
Jongdae resists the urge to facepalm and instead sets Chanyeol’s phone down on the counter to help Chanyeol out of the tub so he doesn’t slip and crack his head open on the tiles or something. He may not be one of the most popular members in Exo, but Chanyeol is important and they kind of need him alive. Those fangirls love his deep voice almost as much as Jongdae does.  
  
The first thing Chanyeol does when he’s standing dripping on the bathmat is pull his shirt off. He shivers and Jongdae can see the goosebumps going all the way up his arms and even over his chest and down his abs. Jongdae has to look away when Chanyeol goes for the button of his jeans next.  
  
“What are you doing?” Jongdae asks as calmly as he can manage. He stares at the ceiling when he catches Chanyeol’s reflection in the mirror.  
  
“I’m going to take a hot shower now,” Chanyeol replies and then he lets out a noise that kind of sounds like a growl. “Help me get these things off. My fingers are numb and I can’t do it myself.”  
  
Jongdae hesitates but Chanyeol does that thing where he looks like a kicked puppy and Jongdae gives up trying to resist. He’s always wanted to get run his fingers along Chanyeol’s abs and this is just giving him the perfect excuse to do so. He steps closer, until he’s in Chanyeol’s personal space, and he holds his breath as he reaches out for the button.  
  
Chanyeol’s skin in cold where Jongdae’s knuckles brush against his abdomen and Jongdae’s hyper aware of the hard muscles moving against his fingers. He quickly dips them just under the waistband and easily pops the button open. “There.”  
  
“All the way,” Chanyeol says. “I clearly didn’t think this through. I’m probably going to catch a cold.”  
  
“When do you think anything through?” Jongdae asks, rolling his eyes.  
  
“I can feel it clinging everywhere,” Chanyeol says, ignoring Jongdae’s remark. “Just hurry up and get these pants off me.”  
  
“It’s your own fault for wearing skinny jeans while doing the Ice Bucket Challenge,” Jongdae replies, but he helps Chanyeol nonetheless, pulling the zipper of his jeans down. Chanyeol leans his shoulders against the wall behind him, bracing himself for when Jongdae hooks his fingers in the loops of his jeans and pulls. With great difficulty Chanyeol’s jeans eventually slip down over his hips.  
  
But so do his boxers. And there, hanging in between Chanyeol’s thighs is the biggest dick that Jongdae has ever seen. Even after sitting in a tub filled up to his waist with freezing water, he’s still enormous. “Oh my god.”  
  
Chanyeol does this stupid sort of laugh, the kind he does when he’s embarrassed. “Stop staring and help me get these pants off,” he says, sounding kind of breathless. “Jongdae, please.”  
  
At the sound of his name, Jongdae’s eyes snap up to meet Chanyeol’s. His face is a bit red, either from being cold or because he’s flustered. Jongdae swallows hard. “And then I can help you warm up?” He blurts out before he realizes it, voice nearly cracking in the middle of his sentence.  
  
Chanyeol just tilts his head to the side and blinks down at him. “What?”  
  
Jongdae hesitates in pressing the palm of his hand against Chanyeol’s cold dick. “I can _warm_ you up,” Jongdae repeats, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“F-fuck, Jongdae,” Chanyeol stutters out before he shoves Jongdae so hard that he stumbles backwards into the opposite wall.  
  
Jongdae’s head bangs into the wall but the sting of Chanyeol’s rejection hurts so much more. He bows his head in shame, turning so Chanyeol can’t see his eyes watering. An apology rests on the tip of his tongue, but it never makes it out into the air.  
  
He expects name calling, insults or maybe Chanyeol will ignore him for the rest of their musical careers, but instead what Jongdae gets is Chanyeol running his hand through his hair. He tilts Jongdae head up and Chanyeol’s blurry face appears before Jongdae’s eyes right before their lips touch. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to fuck you?” Chanyeol asks against Jongdae’s mouth.  
  
Jongdae is thankful for the wall behind him because it’s the only thing keeping him from falling over when Chanyeol grinds his hips against him. “Probably about as long as I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me,” Jongdae replies when Chanyeol is finished kissing him.  
  
Chanyeol runs his tongue along Jongdae’s neck, sucking a mark into his skin when he gasps. “Today’s your lucky day then,” Chanyeol whispers, voice impossibly deep, right into Jongdae ear. “‘Cause I’m going to fuck you so hard.”  
  
Jongdae’s knees threaten to give out after hearing Chanyeol’s words. He barely has enough brain capacity left to come up with a reply with his head dizzy from lust. “Dry off first. Then we’ll work on heating things up.” He searches blindly for the towel Chanyeol had hung up on one of the hooks on the door before the start of his Ice Bucket Challenge. When he finds the damn thing he throws it over Chanyeol’s head.  
  
Chanyeol laughs, running the towel through his hair while Jongdae pulls the wet jeans the rest of the way down Chanyeol’s legs. He almost falls over when he steps out of them but Jongdae’s right there to steady him, warm hands on cool hips guiding him out of the bathroom and into the hotel room.  
  
Chanyeol is the one to help Jongdae this time by removing his clothes on the way to the bed. Once they’re both naked, Chanyeol pushes Jongdae down onto the mattress and he goes to grab a bottle of lube out of his dufflebag before climbing in between Jongdae’s legs on the bed.  
  
“Do you always carry around a bottle of lube?” Jongdae asks with a raised eyebrow even as he watches with barely contained anticipation as Chanyeol pops open the lid of the bottle. His eyes flicker down to where Chanyeol’s cock is starting to harden. Jongdae can hardly believe how much it’s thickening and growing even bigger. He briefly wonders if it’s going to fit inside him or split him in two.  
  
“Hmm,” Chanyeol replies, squeezing a generous amount of the bottle’s contents into the palm of his hand. Jongdae shivers as Chanyeol eyes him hungrily. “You never know when you’re going to need it.”  
  
Jongdae’s heart clenches with a stab of jealousy and he almost sits up to pull himself away when Chanyeol reaches between his legs with slick fingers. Almost. “Bring a lot of boys back to your hotel room, do you?” He can’t help asking, voice sounding bitter to his own ears. He doesn’t want to know the answer.  
  
Something flashes behind Chanyeol’s eyes before it’s covered with a wide, fake grin. “Only the cute ones,” he reply dryly and Jongdae doesn’t have time to process his words before Chanyeol’s fingers are gently prodding at his entrance, slicking him with lube before one dips inside.  
  
As Jongdae is distracted, moaning at the feeling of being expertly prepared, Chanyeol leans in, nearly bending Jongdae completely in half to get to his ear. “Actually, I mostly just use it at night,” Chanyeol confesses softly. “The bottle is almost empty because of all the times I touch myself to thoughts of you.”  
  
Jongdae keens, simultaneously pushing down on Chanyeol’s finger as he makes a grab for Chanyeol’s damp hair. He buries his hands in the messy strands and pulls until he’s got Chanyeol’s lips pressed against his own. After a short kiss, he pulls Chanyeol’s lower lip in between his teeth. “Fuck.”  
  
That’s exactly what Chanyeol does, he fucks Jongdae’s mouth with his tongue as he adds another finger into his ass. Jongdae whimpers as he lets Chanyeol take complete control over him, regardless of the fact that his cock is now fully hard now, lying neglected against his belly. aching to be touched. “Hurry,” Jongdae pleads.  
  
Chanyeol chuckles against Jongdae’s lips, smiling even wider when he pushes in a third finger and he presses against that spot that makes Jongdae’s breath catch in this throat. “Don’t worry, I’m just getting started,” Chanyeol assures him, and Jongdae groans when Chanyeol has to remove his fingers for _more lube_.  
  
Everything seems to stop as Chanyeol takes his time, carefully stretching Jongdae’s ass in preparation for the monstrous cock that’s currently dripping precome onto the back of Jongdae’s thigh. It could have been just a few minutes or an hour as far as Jongdae knows. The only thing he can focus on is Chanyeol’s fingers pumping and curling inside him, Chanyeol’s warm breath puffing out against his cheek, and Chanyeol’s weight keeping him pinned, helpless, against the mattress.  
  
This isn’t how he imagined he’d get to spend the first night sharing a hotel room with Chanyeol, but he’s certainly not complaining. Not when he’s been day dreaming about it for _months_. He’s kept all his feeling hidden away but it’s been hard. He’s had to deal with trying not to pop a boner on stage at the sound of Chanyeol grunting into the microphone or accidentally letting his crush on Chanyeol slip out during an interview. But now, when it’s just the two of them, no screaming fans or camera crew, Jongdae can let his feelings show and he clings harder to Chanyeol, arms wrapped around his neck and fingers digging into smooth skin.  
  
Chanyeol presses his lips to Jongdae’s throat one last time before he pulls away, his fingers slipping free in the process. Jongdae practically deflates, panting heavily as he watches Chanyeol straighten up.  
  
“I--” Chanyeol starts, looking anywhere but at Jongdae. “I don’t have a condom.”  
  
“I don’t care.” Jongdae replies, shaking his head. “I still want you to fuck me.”  
  
Chanyeol’s face stretches with the biggest smile Jongdae has ever seen, like he’s been told Christmas is coming early this year and it’s ridiculous how endearing Jongdae finds that expression.  
  
“Okay,” Chanyeol says and Jongdae watches as he reaches for the lube again, dribbling some more out onto the palm of his hand so he can slick himself up. And just when Jongdae thinks he’s done, Chanyeol adds a bit more. “Can’t be too careful,” Chanyeol adds, a bit sheepishly when he catches Jongdae staring.  
  
“Come on,” Jongdae whines, tugging at Chanyeol’s wrist. He easily coaxes Chanyeol back on top of him again, right where he belongs. He settles his thighs around Chanyeol’s waist as Chanyeol lines himself up with Jongdae’s entrance, rubbing the head of his cock against Jongdae’s swollen rim. “Do it,” Jongdae whispers, angling his hips in anticipation.  
  
Jongdae forces himself to relax as Chanyeol pushes forward, the blunt head sliding into his entrance with relative ease. The stretch is slightly uncomfortable, but Jongdae can’t get enough of the feeling of Chanyeol’s dick filling him up so nicely. Chanyeol keeps pushing, further and further, and just when Jongdae thinks he can’t possibly take anymore, Chanyeol’s hips meet his ass. Jongdae’s never felt so full before and he squirms slightly underneath Chanyeol, trying to get used to his size.  
  
“You take my cock so well,” Chanyeol marvels, like it surprises even him. He sighs loudly and leans forward, resting his forehead against Jongdae’s shoulder. “So tight too,” he continues, giving Jongdae’s hip a light squeeze with his free hand. “Fuck.”  
  
Jongdae lets out an incredulous kind of laugh, his hand sliding down Chanyeol’s back to rest just above his ass. “Your dick’s just that big.”  
  
Chanyeol grins widely at him, lifting his head to kiss the corner of Jongdae’s mouth. “You love it,” Chanyeol replies, shifting slightly to get better leverage. “Ready?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jongdae nods. “Fuck me already.”  
  
“So impatient,” Chanyeol teases, even as he’s pulling out. The first thrust back in has Jongdae moaning shamelessly, crying out as Chanyeol fills him back up. He’s still too slow, too careful as he works his hips, gradually building up to an acceptable rhythm and Jongdae lifts his ass off the bed, eagerly pushing himself back down on Chanyeol’s dick.  
  
“You love it,” Jongdae grins and then he’s moaning again as Chanyeol picks up the pace.  
  
Sounds of Chanyeol’s deep grunts and Jongdae’s musical moans fill up the silence of the room, accompanied by the slapping of skin against skin as Chanyeol works on fucking Jongdae harder, deeper. The faster he gets, the less Jongdae clings, he’s pushed further and further up the bed and has to brace himself against the headboard so he doesn’t knock his head on it.  
  
Every breath Jongdae lets out is a moan, pleasure building at an alarming rate as Chanyeol continues to take him deeper than anyone else. His mind is hazy with arousal, everything else fading from his thoughts except for Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol.  
  
His orgasm takes him by surprise when Chanyeol moans a deep, broken, “ _Jongdae_ ,” and it’s all over. Jongdae writhes in pleasure, coming untouched as Chanyeol moves above him. He chokes out his own version of Chanyeol’s name in response as his cock leaks with the evidence of his pleasure.  
  
Chanyeol, brows furrowed in concentration, groans as Jongdae’s body clenches down on him. He fucks Jongdae through it, going faster, harder, until his own pleasure peaks and he comes deep inside him. He kisses Jongdae sweetly, while his hips rut gently against his ass as he rides out the rest of his orgasm.  
  
“Wow,” Chanyeol says and Jongdae would return the sentiment if he had any breath left to speak. He pulls out of Jongdae, laying down beside him on the bed as they come down from their highs. “I’ve never been able to do that before.”  
  
Jongdae frowns. “Do what?”  
  
Chanyeol reaches over, trailing his fingers in the spots come drying on Jongdae’s belly. “Make someone come with just my dick before,” he explains, popping his fingers into his mouth and humming at the taste.  
  
Jongdae blushes, his dick twitching as he watches Chanyeol lick the come off his fingers. “Shut up,” he says. “I told you it’s because you’re dick’s huge.”  
  
Chanyeol just laughs, pulling Jongdae into his arms regardless of the mess between them. “But I’m not warm enough though. I think we have to do it again.” The grin he gives Jongdae is wide and cheesy Jongdae’s heart flutters at the thought that Chanyeol feels the same way.  
  
“Alright,” he agrees. “But you’re going to have to explain to Joonmyun why I won’t be able to dance tomorrow.”  
  
Chanyeol squeezes Jongdae around the middle, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Deal.”


End file.
